Twenty : One
by ipinzilla
Summary: Twenty themes, with one sentence for each. My first real foray into any Reborn! fanfiction. Contain multiple pairings. Rated for vague sexual themes, if you squint.


Author's Note

You know, after browsing Livejournal like the whore I am, I've realized that I am completely and irrevocably in love with 1sentence prompts.

My god.

So I'm making a series of them for various pairings.

I'M A WHORE LIKE THAT.

* * *

Anyways, 2784…yeah.

This pairing. Needs so much more love.

I mean, it's so sweet, and cute, and my god, I just can't resist loyalty/servitude. Their relationship, I think, is just really complex and heartbreaking.

Anyways, this was written mainly for a friend, who's the most wonderfulsplendiferous Basil roleplayer EVER, who loves this pairing more than I do.

Here's for you, Ash! Cx

* * *

**1. Encounter**

Their first encounter was nothing more than a blur; glances exchanged, a gasp, a flash of silver, and the two knew that their lives would never be the same.

**2. Servitude**

When Basil used that term, Tsuna had swiftly grabbed him by the chin, pressed their lips together, and told him never to use such words around him; Basil was no longer a servant, but a companion.

**3. Compell**

To this day, Tsuna will never know what compelled him that one fateful night to take the blonde by the shoulder, and invite him to stay for dinner.

**4. Wife**

One evening, when Nana remarked dreamily that Basil was like a wife in training, Tsuna hurriedly bolted from the room, blushing to his ears.

**5. Together**

The first night they spent together was one of chaste kisses and uncertainty, and they fell asleep with their arms intertwined.

**6. Confess**

Upon telling Iemitsu of everything that had come and passed between them, they came off a bit scarred when he looked at them both seriously, and handed them a condom, telling them to 'Use it wisely.'

**7. Mop**

Tsuna couldn't help but burst into peals of laughter when Basil named that dingy old mop of his 'Squalo,' and began carrying it wherever he went.

**8. Switch**

Their nights were always long, every moment spent trembling, feeling, breathing, while Tsuna would hastily fumble with the light switch, and Basil would take his boss' tie between his teeth.

**9. Picture**

People couldn't help but look upon the Vongola with respect; their boss, the strongest there was, his six other guardians, ferocious and fearsome, and kneeling by his side, his faithful advisor, his second-in-command.

**10. Hair**

After one of their nightly advisory meetings, Tsuna ran a finger down the other's bare back and told him that he liked long hair, Basil stopped visiting the barber regularly, despite Iemitsu's protesting that it wasn't _masculine._

**11. Kiss**

Any intimate moment between them was something that they'd both cherish; a kiss, fingers running through hair, deft hands pulling each others' coats away.

**12. Album**

There were times, back when they held it a secret, that Nana would pull Basil by the arm and they'd flip through old, faded photo albums together; it pained the teen to think how Nana would react when she found out just how much her precious baby boy had _really _matured.

**13. Jump**

After his death, when Basil would look out at the blood-red sunset without _his_ presence beside him, he'd contemplate just jumping off onto that black, black asphalt, but he knew it wouldn't be the right thing, that he wouldn't be praised by his boss.

**14. Name**

Tsuna couldn't help but tighten his grip on Basil's hips as he felt the Italian arching under him, wrapping his tongue around his name.

**15. Followed**

The two teens slowly noticed that they weren't the only ones who had found love amongst themselves; when they saw the way Gokudera would blush around the Rain Guardian, before pushing him away, and how Hibari Kyouya sometimes would allow Dino Cavallone to sit by him, they couldn't help but exchange a smile, and giggle amongst themselves.

**16. Flour**

Seven years later, his subordinates learned the hard way to never spy on their boss when he was alone in the kitchen with Basil; They also learned Tsuna had some _creative_ ways of cleaning Basil's face of flour.

**17. Wings**

When Basil looked at the face of his boss, dazzling under the elusive rays of moonlight that peered in from their windows, he'd link their fingers together under the covers and _feel_.

**18. Sudden**

When the Millefiore attacked without warning under the cover of the night, Tsuna ran with Basil through the underground tunnels with their hands pressed together, and Basil never suspected his boss - his life and reason – of dying; How very wrong he was.

**19. First**

When they first kissed, they were young, and it was Tsuna who leaned in first – eyes closed, brows furrowed in dazed apprehension.

**20. Last**

When they last kissed, it had been ten years, and it was Basil who pulled away, tightening his grip on the other's body as he watched the light fade from his eyes.

* * *

O-oh my god.

That was so much more emo than I intended it to be.

I typed this up rather quickly, so sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors.

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS, ASH. SORRY IF IT SUCKS OTLLLL.

Ratings are your friends. :O


End file.
